Composite Spider (Community made)
Summary Composite Spider is the hypothetical merging of every notable species of spider into one entity, giving it the abilities and the highest stats of every known species of spider and tarantula. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Composite Spider Origin: The Real World what-if? mergings Gender: Usually female Age: 15–25 years max Classification: Spider, Arachnid, Tarantula Powers and Abilities: Can jump 30 times its body length, Can do cartwheels and flip down hills to escape from predators (Wheel Spider), Tarantulas can flick the urticating hairs off of their abdomen in a predator's face as a defense, Posion Manipulation (Possesses a composite venom of every spider known to man), Can release digestive fluids from its mouth which can turn its prey's insides into soup, Can use their silk in various ways (See notable attacks and techniques below), Enhanced Senses (360 degree vision, typically near-sighted fishing spiders can detect where fish are in the water just by feeling the vibrations on the surface, spiders can smell with their feet and feel vibrations in the air around them with the hairs on their body), Hair Manipulation (Tarantulas can attack by brushing the needle-like barbed hairs off of their backsides into a predator's eyes as a defense), Limited Regeneration (Low-Mid can regenerate their legs or any sustained damage whenever they molt their exoskeletons), Illusion Creation and UV Light Reflection (The Garden Spider uses its UV-light reflecting silk patterns to trick bees into thinking its web is a flower, Orb Weaver Spiders use their UV-light reflecting silk to bind together debris and form life-sized replicas of themselves to trick enemies) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Larger Tarantulas are capable of holding down and killing snakes, some spiders are known to eat birds, frogs and bats), venomous bites can bypass durability Speed: Sub-Human (The Giant House Spider can move at .53 m/s, some tarantulas can move at 1–2 m/s, the Camel Spider not a true spider, can move at around 4 to 5 m/s, The Spitting Spider can spit poisonous silk at 2.86 m/s) Lifting Strength: Below Human Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average Human level (Although many spiders are known for having relatively durable exoskeletons by the standards of arthropods in general, they are still easily killed by humans) Stamina: Likely very high, the spider's daily life involves wrestling prey into submission after extensive periods of waiting in their webs Range: Melee, Can jump 30-50 times its body length, can spit venom at a distance of 10 times its body length. For reference, the Goliath Bird-Eating Spider is 30 cm (one foot) long. Standard Equipment: 'Nothing. 'Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Usually killed rather easily, Limited on venom and silk until their body can produce more, usually takes time for a spider to create a web, regenerated limbs are often not as long as they originally were can can take multiple successive molts to regenerate completely Notable Attacks/Techniques: Silk: Spiders are known for their ability to create silk from various parts of their bodies, usually the spinnerets. It is known for its sticky properties, and its ratio of strength to density exceeds that of steel. The spider can vary the stickiness and thickness of the silk for a variety of different uses. * Webs: The spiders are most known for their web-construction. They build an essential home that they wait passively in for prey to get tangled in it. There are many different variations of webs, such as dome webs, lace webs, tube webs, sheet webs and tangle webs. * Flail/Fishing Line: The spider wields a single string of silk with a blob of glue on the end and flails it about to catch moths. Usually the spider simply holds it there and waits for the prey to fly into it. This technique is used by the Bola Spider. Said spider can also produce different chemicals/pheromones that different species of female moths give off and infuse it into the silk, luring in male moths for the catch. * Hangliding: Most spiderlings are known to fly off to distant areas using self-generated silk hangliders in large groups after being born in order to populate new places. * Spit: The spider can spit silk in a Z pattern at rapid speeds, but much like how the Green Lynx Spider spits outt venom from its fangs, the Spitting Spider can actually fire venomous silk from its fangs. * Oxygen Supply: Using the hairs on its abdomen, it can supply itself with an "Oxygen tank" by trapping a large air bubble around its abdomen. This allows the spider to survive underwater for prolonged periods of time, as they breath through the area where the Cephalathorax merges with the abdomen. They can also build underwater "Domes" this way by using their silk to trap a massive bubble in place. This technique is used by the Diving Bell Spider and the Fishing Spider. * UV Light Reflection/Illusion Creation: The spider can create silk that reflects UV rays, allowing them to make webs that mimic the pattern of flowers, tricking the likes of bees into flying straight into its web. This technique is used by Garden Spiders. ** Decoys: Orb Weaver Spiders can use their UV-light reflecting silk to bundle up trash and insect corpses to create life-size replicas of themselves, often tricking enemy wasps. Typically, enemy wasps tend to attack the decoys 60% of the time. * Guide Lines: Some spiders will leave a trail of silk behind when they head out to hunt, allowing them to find their way back home. * Alarm Lines: The spider can set out "trip wires" that the feet of their prey can disturb, cuing the spider to go out and pursue the oncoming prey, or evade it if it seems to formidable. * Bungee Cord/Anchor Lines: Jumping Spiders usually leave a bungee cord of silk that anchors them to whatever they're jumping off of, in case the spider misses its target and falls off. Note: This profile is originally made by ArbitraryNumbers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:VS Battle Wiki Joke Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Real Life Category:Composites Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Bugs Category:Illusion Users Category:Light Users Category:Hair Users